1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to umbrellas. More specifically, the present invention pertains to an umbrella which is attached or attachable to a chair for self-supported deployment thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Umbrellas have been in existence for many years. Most umbrellas provide a cover of fabric which is stretched over hinged ribs radiating from a central pole and which is moveable from a collapsed position around the pole to an extended position providing a shade around the pole. Most umbrellas are carried by the user thereof and must be held by one or both hands of an individual to provide shade from the sun or protection from rain and other elements.
Many people desiring to conduct outdoor activities such as fishing, watching sporting events or simply for relaxation sit in an outdoor chair during such activities. Particularly during hot and sunny weather, the occupant of the chair may want protection from the sun or other elements. Holding a standard umbrella, which requires the use of one or both of the occupants hands, reduces the ability of the occupant to participate in or to fully enjoy such activities and even if the occupant is dozing or napping, the umbrella may not be in use.
Various attempts have been made to provide canopies or coverings for chairs to shade the occupants thereof from the sun without having to hold a standard umbrella. One such design is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,363. However, most of these designs are relatively bulky, cumbersome and not easily used or stored. Thus, further developments are needed to provide shade protection associated with a chair, particularly foldable chairs, which would free the occupants hands but which would provide shade in an easily operable manner and for protecting the occupant regardless of the position of the sun.
The present invention provides an umbrella which is attached or attachable to the frame of a chair, particularly a folding outdoor chair, in which a cover of fabric, stretched over hinged ribs, is moveable from a collapsed position around a central pole to a position radially extended from the pole to provide a shade. The lower end of the pole is pivotally connected to the chair allowing the pole to pivot from a downwardly depending position, when the umbrella cover is in its collapsed position to a generally upwardly directed position where the umbrella cover may be moved to its extended shade providing position. A latching device, at least a portion of which is carried by the central pole is provided to hold the pole in its upwardly directed position. The latch assembly is releasable, to allow the pole to be returned to its downwardly depending position.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, a portion of the central pole is provided with a flexible joint which allows at least an upper part of the post and the fabric cover to be moved to a plurality of radially directed positions, relative to the vertical, providing shade to the chair occupant regardless of the position of the sun.
If the umbrella portion of the present invention is utilized with a folding chair, it may be moved to its downwardly depending position as the chair is folded up so that it can be easily carried and stored with the foldable chair. If the umbrella is permanently attached to the chair, it can never be forgotten and the occupant of the chair can deploy the umbrella in self-support when needed. Many other objects and advantages of the invention will be understood from reading the description which follows in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.